1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a cable to a backplane connector, and more particularly, relates to an electrical connector having an operatable latch device which is convenient to be operated in a limited space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cable connector having an operatable latch device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,788 issued on Aug. 30, 1994. A cable connector used to mate into a backplane connector comprises a plurality of wafer connectors; a stiffener member for engaging said plurality of connectors and retaining said plurality of connectors together as a block; a latching lever for latching said block of connectors to said backplane connector in mating engagement therewith, the latching lever being movable between first and second operative positions; an attachment member for movably attaching said latching lever to said stiffener member; said latching lever having an elongated body portion extending between first and second opposing ends, said first end having an engagement hook disposed thereon for engaging a portion of said backplane connector and said second end having a gripping portion for manipulation by a user, said latching lever further having a biasing member that extends therefrom and into contact with said stiffener member to bias said latching lever into said first operative positions wherein said latching lever first end is engaged with said backplane connector to thereby latch said connector block in place in engagement with said backplane connector. However, when used in a circumstance where the connectors are arranged side by side, there is rather limited space for a hand to operate the latching lever.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.